Didn't See That Coming
by HipsterPrince
Summary: Lovino invited Antonio to spend the day with him. Invitation accepted, things somehow get not so innocent, and ends completely unexpectedly.  SpainxS.Italy, rated M.


**Pairing: **(AntonioxLovino)**  
A/N: **Hahaha, this one was actually alot of fun to do, even if I'm sure some of you'll hate me after this. It was based on an idea I got when I slept, and decided to deliver to all of you Spamano fans out there!

**

* * *

**

**Didn't See That Coming**

Slowly, ghostly, lips kissed upward his naked inner leg. It made Lovino shudder, his dark blush just worsening.

How the hell did this happen?

He had invited his former caretaker to his home, so that they could spend the day together, admiring the beautiful sceneries of Italy. And he had him all to himself, since his little brother was hanging around that macho potato, far away and not able to disturb their alone time. Because Lovino Vargas didn't hate the tanned man like he told everyone else – He was in reality weak to those green eyes that stared up at him with a playful sparkle, he was weak to the hands that were bold from centuries of hard work, the skin that was a color worthy to kill for.

And everyone knew that.

Even the supposed to be oblivious, happy-go-lucky Spaniard who was lying on the bed, the corner of his lips curled into a cocky smile as the Italian's legs were spread. Lovino wanted to smack the older man silly, but found that he couldn't when those wonderful lips parted and let a tongue slither out to dip into his navel, making him clutch onto the pillow under his head till the knuckles started to whiten. The tongue travelled downwards, and without a warning, a strong hand grabbed his member. He moaned as he continued to reflect.

They had been in the kitchen, and were going to prepare some lunch. Antonio had always been a bit touchy-feely, and he had learnt to ignore that, since it had always been innocent. But today had been a bit different…

The touches had been slow, _too slow_, and those hands… Those hands he had admired while they held the lovely red fruit which was a favorite for them both, they were discreetly pressing into the small curves he had, while the owner of them just kept getting closer until their bodies were pressed against one another.

Kisses were placed on his face, neck and shoulders, together with more touches – And most of all, teasing strokes on his antenna. They all got him into the position he was in right now.

Lying on his back on his own bed, shirt fully open but still clutching onto his arms and shoulders, his boxers hanging on one of his ankles that were in the air while having an experienced man working wonders with the erection he had caused.

Gently Antonio squeezed the flesh in his hand, and slowly he moved his hand up and down, leaning closer to push down the foreskin with his tongue before swirling the wet muscle around the head. His cheeks flushed faintly at the sounds his actions drew from the younger, making his own pants just a little more tight.

"Y-you… Oh!" A lick. "B-ba-ah!-stard…"

He smiled with irritation at the 'nickname', pressing his tongue against the slit, pushing back and forth. It made the younger man squirm, while letting out something between a moan and a whimper. He decided to go a step further, and slowly he enclosed his lips around the tip, sucking lightly. His hand stopped moving, and was resting on the thin hips of the Italian. Or rather, they were holding onto the hips, keeping the younger from moving.

Humming softly, the sound making a vibrating effect and luring out another moan, Antonio closed his eyes as he lowered his mouth onto the cock. Ever so slowly, teasingly as he stopped to draw back a little, before engulfing more and more. He smiled on the inside as a pathetic, throaty moan reached his ears as he reached the base with his lips. His nose was almost nuzzled in surprisingly soft, thin pubes. The observation made him almost want to cancel what he was doing so that he could laugh.

Lovino couldn't be anything else than a boy with a snotty attitude, could he? With those slim limbs, narrow shoulders and hips, round face and big eyes.

How childish.

He opened his eyes and gave the Italian an amused, almost mocking look, before starting to move. Slowly upwards until it looked like he was about to let go, before engulfing the swollen member again.

Lovino was still squirming, shutting his eyes tightly and biting down into his bottom lip. This was a very new sensation, and he swore that the Spaniard probably had the time of his life, the bastard! But he didn't think much of it, as it felt _damn good_. The wet heat that surrounded his length, how Antonio sometimes lightly scraped his teeth against the sensitive skin or swirled his tongue around the shaft, or how that hand started to massage his balls-

With a frustrated grunt, he stopped biting his lip and let out a loud moan, almost bucking his hips if it wasn't for a hand holding him in place.

Antonio's pace quickened, and for a while he just continued like that. Up, down. Teeth, tongue.

Until he stopped, completely drawing back his head so that the now saliva coated member fell with a wet sound against the younger brunette's abdomen, as he licked his lips slowly. Lovino whimpered, looking at him with a pleading, annoyed look.

There were only a few that Antonio knew, who could master such a look. The Italian had always been able to, he thought with a toothy smile.

Humming softly, he went even lower. With his left hand he lifted the slick member in front of him, and started to pump it. Slowly, squeezing, earning more moans. Opening his jaws, he let his tongue stick out and licked the ballsack, just as slow as his strokes on the shaft. His tongue pushed and stroked.

"Nnn… Ngh… Bastard…" Lovino breathed out with yet another moan, one of his hands reaching down to grab a handful of short, curly dark brown hair. Pearls of precum started to collect in the slit of his cock's head, and he felt how his breath got caught in his throat as the Spaniard moved up and saw that. And there was that smug smile, before a tongue darted out to-

Oh god. He lapped it up.

Lovino's whole being shivered at the sight, and he had to reach down with his other hand to pat the dark hair, while his member throbbed. He wanted, needed a release. And that _now_. The need just worsened at how sexy the other was right now. Though that was something he'd never admit.

"Ju-just… G-get it over with already, idiot…" He muttered, before squealing as his thigh was pinched. "F-fuck, what was that for?"

Antonio said nothing. He just quirked a brow, before sighing and then clicking his tongue sadly. The other was about to question his behavior, when he suddenly licked the length in his hand while squeezing it. Weak curses was heard as more precum started to leak from it, and he nonchalantly licked it off, before starting to swallowing the member once more. The curses ceased as he repeated the actions he had done before, only he went faster and sucked harder.

His hands was wandering over the shuddering and twitching body, on places that he could reach, and in return two feet rested on his back.

He did his best to please the younger, and hopefully the Italian would be somewhat grateful and they might go all the way, which Antonio desired.

"A-aah! Oh- Fuckfuckfuck!" It didn't take long until Lovino was no longer able to hold it as the older man deep throated, and with just those words, he came hard into the heat surrounding him.

A muffled noise of what could've been describe as pleasure escaped the Spanish man as he remained completely still during the climax, thinking that finally, finally he was able to taste the one who had stolen his heart in ways that could never be described as normal.

Swallowing the load of semen, he smiled as he removed his mouth from the spent member, licking his lips. A little bit of a disappointment lingered in his eyes at the amount, but the flushed face of the Italian was so worth every bad thing he'd been about.

Lying there with a face almost glowing from the red color, sprawled over the sheets while panting, eyes glazed over.

"You're so cute…~" He whispered, voice husky as he crawled over the other, so that they were at the same level. When his reply was a grunt and the turn of a head, he smiled even if he wanted to frown, and leaned in to give the warm cheek a kiss as his hand lifted one of the other's legs while slowly sneaking closer to his bottom-

Just to be thrown off the bed with a crash, along with a horde of curses in Spanish, Italian and English.

He looked absolutely flabbergasted as he slowly sat up, rubbing his back as he stared at Lovino who started to speak a lot of gibberish that included Antonio being 'a total idiot who didn't know how to make people comfortable', 'a perverted bastard' and things like that.

He rubbed the spot between his eyes, looking as if he was about to develop a migraine. There went all that effort to hell. What was he to do now?

The rapid blabbering of complete nonsense and denial started to get on his nerves, clearly seen on the twitching of a brow and the vein popping out from his forehead.

Adding that with the fact that he had been thrown off the bed because he'd been pleasing the ungrateful brat and that he was indeed horny didn't make it any better…

"You ass!" Antonio snapped, immediately catching the other's full attention. "Shut the piehole before I get back up there and show my fist up where it doesn't belong! Jeezes, can't you be fucking nice for once? You even agreed to this so I don't freaking understand what your problem is! If it's because I don't have a pair of tits, well fuck! Too late to use that excuse now! Really, just _who_'s the idiot?" Rolling his eyes, Antonio got to his feet and brushed off some invisible dust from himself before heading to the door, angry as a wasp.

"I'm heading to Francis'- And if I hear you calling anyone a bastard one more time…" The warning sounded more threatening when it was ended with a dark look instead of words.

The door slammed shut, and one could clearly hear when he got his shoes and jacket before slamming the front door too.

Lovino didn't swear for a whole month after that.

**The End**


End file.
